Four Spirits, Nine Millennium Items
by RosetheHedgehog2001
Summary: Within four Millennium items, there are four Ancient Spirits, one was a Pharaoh, one was a Queen, one was a Theif and one was a Priest and older brother of the Queen. In the Present these four Spirits find their hosts, while three of the four have lost memories of their past. Join my OC's Hikari and Hiraku and their spirits, along with your favorite characters. YugixOC and YamixOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's RosetheHedgehog here and I am making another Yu-Gi-Oh! story. Reason for doing this is because me and Zeref13 are just taking a small break from Four sets of Counterparts and our new story The Chosen one of the the Crimson Dragon. Don't worry we have done some of the next chapters, but it's just taking a while to write, but like I said we are just taking a small break and should have a new chapter as soon as we finish writing it, so please be patient.**

 **For this Yu-Oh-Oh! story I'm starting from season 0, but not doing the Seto Kaiba and Ryou Bakura scenes from it, as of I want to go onto Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, just will just make it hard to write season 0 to Duel Monsters, as they meet up with Seto Kaiba in Season 0, but in Duel Monsters they don't meet until the first episode.**

 **So, to make it easier on me, I'm not going to add Seto Kaiba and Ryou Bakura until after Season 0.**

 **But enough rambling from me, let's start the first chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter one**

It was a normal school day at Domino High the students were sitting in their classrooms, until the bell went. A girl with white hair ran out of her classroom and to another, before running inside and hugs a older boy with the same coloured hair startling him.

"Hikari, you scared the crap out of me," The boy said to the white haired girl.

"Sorry, onii-san. I was just excited to see you again, so I can hang out with you, Hiraku," Hikari said to her older brother.

Hiraku gave a small smile, before giving Hikari a hug, making her smile.

Both of them let go of the hug and walked out of Hiraku's classroom and to the cafeteria to get some lunch.

They both passed a classroom, before they heard someone talking in the room.

"Should take a look to see who's taking?" Hikari asked Hiraku.

Hiraku just shrugged his shoulders, as he opened the classroom door to see a boy with a star haircut, he had black for the base colour, amethyst tips and a blond fringe that shaped his face, along with soft amethyst eyes sitting by himself at his desk.

"Onii-san look at the gold box on his desk, it has the eye Anubis on the front, like our Millennium items," Hikari whispered to Hiraku.

Hiraku looked at the box and to see that his sister was right.

"Should we go and talk to him?" Hikari asked her brother.

"Might as well," Hiraku said, as he walked into the classroom along with Hikari behind him.

The two siblings walked up to the boy, which got his attention and looked up at them with a smile.

"Hi," The boy said, as he gave them both a cheerful smile.

"Hi. I'm Hikari Fijimoto and this is my older brother, Hiraku Fijimoto," Hikari introduced themselves to the boy with a smile, while Hiraku gave small wave.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yugi Muto," Yugi introduced himself.

"Hikari, you stay here with Yugi, while I go and grab our lunch," Hiraku said to her.

"Okay," Hikari said, with a smile before hugging him, then took a chair and sat at Yugi's desk.

Hiraku left the room to grab lunch for Hikari and himself, as he trusted Yugi to look after his sister, while he was gone.

"Hey Yugi, what's in the golden box?" Hikari asked him curious.

"In this box, is my treasure, but it's a complete secret. So, here's the quiz… the treasure in this box is something you can see, but you've never seen before. So! What is it? The answer is…" Yugi didn't get to finish as the golden box was snatched out of his hands, making Yugi and Hikari look at the boy with blond hair.

"Joey?" Yugi said to the boy.

"Yugi, why were you talking to yourself? Can see but can't see, saying a bunch of stuff I don't get," Joey said, a little annoyed.

"Then don't say anything, until he finishes then you will get it, baka," Hikari said to him.

"Where did you come from?" Joey asked, as he looked at Hikari.

"I was here before you were, now return Yugi's box as it's not yours," Hikari said to him.

"Ah! Please return that! Return…" Yugi said, as he jumped up to reach the box.

Joey tossed the box in the air before jumping over one of the desks and catching it again, before Hikari could grab it.

"Man, timidly treasuring this box… You know Yugi… That's the part of you that really pisses me off. Let me coach you into being more of a man! Come on, you want this box back right?! If so, then come at me full force!" Joey said to him.

"I… I hate fighting and violence!" Yugi yelled, making both Hikari and Joey cover their ears.

"You got no guts, but you've got a loud voice!" Joey said, while still covering his ears.

"Ah, just give me that box back," Yugi said to the blond.

"Yeah! Stop it, Joey," a brown haired boy said.

"Oh?! You want something? 1 year, student president reject…clean up member Tristan," Joey teased him smirking.

"I'm not a clean up member! I'm a beautification club member!" Tristan yelled at Joey.

"You're voice is loud too!" Joey groaned in annoyance.

"Oh, it's true, I was not elected as student president, but… but I'm reborn as a great man, as a beautification club member…" Tristan said to them.

"By the way, what's in the box?" Joey asked Yugi, ignoring Tristan.

"You can look, just don't lose it. It's EXTREMELY important to me," Yugi said to him.

"Listen when a person's talking!" Tristan yelled at Joey, while he was looking in the box, before closing the lid and gave a bored face.

"What? How boring," Joey said, before Hiraku snatched the box back from Joey, making Hikari smile at him.

"Onii-san!/Hiraku!" Both Hikari and Yugi said smiling, as he walked up to her, before turning around and glaring at Joey.

"If it's boring then give it back right away! Also, bullying someone weaker than yourself, you're the boring one!" Hiraku said to him glaring.

"I'm not bullying the weak! I'm making Yugi a man…" Joey said.

"Shut up!" Hiraku said in a dark tone, that made Joey flinch in fear.

Both Tea and Miho came a little while later, Miho told Tristan that their was too many people that the cafeteria, making him and along with Joey run off, while the other two walked to a cover of the room and talked.

"Impressive. They're pretty scared of you, Hiraku," Yugi said to him, as Hiraku gave him his box back.

"Well, I have to, so I can protect, Hikari," Hiraku said, as he gave her a small smile, making her smile back.

Hiraku gave his little sister her lunch, making her give him a hug, before eating.

"Yugi, sometimes you've gotta have guts," Hiraku said to him, before starting to eat his own lunch.

"But, Joey isn't that bad of a guy…" Yugi said shyly.

"Saying that about such a guy is why people probably mock you. By the way, what is this?" Hiraku asked, as he pointed at the golden box.

"Oh right! Hikari, Hiraku, you haven't seen this right? Let me show you my secret," Yugi said to them smiling.

"Okay!" Hikari said smiling.

"We'll keep it a secret, just let us see," Hiraku said to him.

Yugi opened the box to reveal golden puzzle pieces, making the two siblings look at it in awe.

"It's beautiful!" Hikari said, as she picked up one of the pieces and felt a feeling of warmth coming from it.

"So, is this a puzzle of some kind?" Hiraku asked Yugi.

"Yeah, it's a puzzle. I haven't finished it, so I don't know what it's shape is yet. So, it's something you can see, but can't," Yugi explained smiling, as he held up two pieces.

"I see," Hiraku said understanding.

"My house is a game store, so we've got games from various countries. This is the prided find of someone who used to own the store. They found it in a Egyptian ruin, it's a very rare puzzle," Yugi said holding the box.

"Egypt?" Both siblings said, as they knew this was a clue to knowing more on his Millennium item.

"Well look, there's all these strange markings carved around the box. I'm guessing the meaning of this is written here. 'The person who solves this puzzle will have their wish granted.' Ha ha! Yeah, I said too much!" Yugi said.

"So, what do you wish for?" Hikari asked Yugi, as Hiraku and her finished their lunch.

"No, no. This much definitely, definitely, definitely is a secret, okay," Yugi said, making Hikari whine in disappointment.

"Yugi, you said that your family owns a game shop?" Hiraku asked him in interest, along with Hikari.

"Yeah, I could show you guys after school, unless… you're busy," Yugi said, while saying the last part with a sad look.

"No, we're not. We live by ourselves in a apartment, as Hiraku has a job so he pays the bills and all that, while I cook for us and get stuff that we need," Hikari said smiling, shocking Yugi.

"What! You live on your own! Where are your parents?" Yugi asked.

"We ran away from our father, as our parents divorced a few years ago and our own mother didn't want us, so she just left us with him. Our father started getting drunk after that, he would try and hurt Hikari but I would stop him and he would hurt me instead. Eventually we had enough and just ran away, I managed to get a job that made us enough money, so we could survive and rent a small place," Hiraku explained, while Hikari held his hand in comfort.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up," Yugi said, with a sad expression.

"It's fine, Yugi. You didn't know, besides no one's life is perfect," Hikari said to him softly, with a smile.

"But, we will come over to the game shop, after school. Imoto-chan, was there anything you want to get food wise or are we still okay on food?" Hiraku asked his sister.

"We're fine for tonight, but I'm go food shopping tomorrow," Hikari said to him.

Hiraku nodded, before looking that time on the clock in the classroom.

"We should get to our class soon," Hiraku said to Hikari and she nodded in understanding.

"We'll meet you at the front door of the shoe lockers," Hikari said to Yugi, as the two siblings stood up.

"Okay, see you later," Yugi said, before they left and split to their own classrooms.

 **. . . . . .**

After school, Yugi, Hiraku and Hikari were walking across the school grounds towards the front gates, but they heard people yelling and while a buff man wearing the boys uniform with a red arm sash was yelling some duty rules and what not at the other men.

"Wait a moment you!" The leader of the men, walked up to Yugi and the two siblings, making Hiraku glare at him, as he didn't trust the guy in front of him, as he put an arm around Hikari's shoulders and pulled her close to him.

""You're Yugi Muto?" The leader said to him.

"Yes," Yugi said looking at him.

"Actually I want to ask you something. You… Have the class students been bullying you?" The leader asked Yugi.

"Nothing like that's happened to me!" Yugi said to the leader.

"Wait a moment. A person like you would reply like that. I must properly investigate this. You can relax Yugi. For now on, I, Trudge, will be your bodyguard," Trudge said, with a smirk that Hiraku didn't like.

"Eh?! But I really haven't experienced that," Yugi said to him.

"He doesn't need a bodyguard, Trudge. He has us to help him out, as we are his friends," Hiraku said, in a slight threatening tone towards Trudge.

"Now, if you you excuse us, we need to go home," Hikari said, as she grabbed her brother's and Yugi's hand and they left.

"What the heck was that? Weirdo," Yugi said to himself.

The three of them continued to walk to the game shop, while talking about other stuff other than Trudge.

"I'm home…" Yugi said, as he opened the game shop door to see Tea standing there.

"Tea!" Yugi looked at her surprised, as he and the siblings walked into the game shop.

"It's been so long since I came over to play," Tea said smiling.

"You're late Yugi!" A elder man said, as he walked up to him.

"I'm home Ojichan!" Yugi said smiling at him.

"By the way Tea, you've grown so much. Especially your chest! It's finally 80cm? Wonderful! Yugi, you also brought some new friends over to play," Yugi's grandfather said, looking at Hikari and Hiraku.

"Ojichan, this is Hiraku Fijimoto and his younger sister, Hikari Fijimoto," Yugi introduced his new friends to his grandfather.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Muto," Hikari said, as she gave a small bow of respect.

"Just call me, Ojichan or Solomon. I'm not a big fan of being traditional," Solomon said to her.

"Yugi told us a little about the puzzle he's working on," Hiraku said to Solomon, getting his attention.

"That puzzle, you still haven't given up on that?" Solomon asked his grandson.

"Who's giving up?!" Yugi asked.

"This puzzle is beyond human knowledge, you can't do it. By the way, there's a lot of history behind it," Solomon said to him, but catching the Fijimoto siblings attention.

"History?" Tea asked, before Solomon gave a serious look.

"An excavation team found the Millennium Puzzle…They brought the Pharaoh's box from a giant valley...But, everyone in the excavation died mysteriously. The last person left this behind because he wanted to live. Shadow game," Solomon explained, before giving a creepy face when saying the last part.

"Yugi, this puzzle sounds dangerous," Tea said to him freaked out, while the two Fijimoto siblings were thinking on what Solomon said.

"Shadow game? What's that? I like it," Yugi said to himself, as he looked at the golden box.

"Look at the symbols carved in the box. 'The one who solves me, will receive my dark knowledge and power.'" Solomon said, as he read what it said on the box.

"I see! So my wish will come true! I'm excited! I'm definitely going to finish it!" Yugi yelled in excitement, making Hikari giggle at him, while Hiraku chuckled.

"Return it! It's a treasure after all!" Solomon yelled, as he tried getting the golden box from Yugi.

"You're only thinking of value! No!" Yugi yelled, as he held the golden box tightly.

This made Hikari laugh harder, as the scene in front of her was entertaining and funny to watch, while Hiraku just smiled at his sister, as he was happy that she was smiling and laughing like this after so long.

Tea left a few minutes after the argument between grandson and grandfather, but Hikari and Hiraku stayed a few hours playing games with Yugi before going home.

On the walk home, Hikari started up a conversation.

"So, what do you think of Yugi?" Hikari asked Hiraku.

"He's a interesting character, but it should be interesting to see if he can solve the Millennium Puzzle and so we can see what powers it has," Hiraku said to her.

"I think he's nice and sweet, but he's a little too innocent for his own good," Hikari said and Hiraku nodded in agreement.

"Maybe if he solves it, it might trigger our items as well," Hiraku said in thought.

"Maybe…" Hikari said, as they made it to their apartment.

 **. . . . . .**

The next day came around and it was in the middle of lunch time and Trudge asked Yugi to follow him, making Hikari and Hiraku go with him, just in case anything went wrong.

Trudge led them to the back of the gym to see Joey and Tristan on the ground beaten up, making Yugi, Hikari and Hiraku run up to them.

"Joey! Tristan!" Yugi yelled, as he looked at them worried, but they were stopped by Trudge who block their way.

"What do you think, Yugi?" Trudge asked, with a smirk.

"What is this?!" Both Hikari and Hiraku yelled at Trudge.

"I told you, Yugi. I, Trudge, will be your bodyguard. That's why we've been punishing these bullies," Trudge said to him.

"I told you Trudge, he doesn't need a bodyguard, when has us to help him!" Hiraku growled at him.

"No… Trudge, this is horrible! Are you okay Joey? Tristan?" Yugi asked, with worry in his voice, as he managed to go past Trudge along with Hikari and Hiraku, as they went up to them.

"Yugi… Damn you… are you satisfied?" Joey asked Yugi, with a small groan of pain.

"Yugi didn't say anything about bullying to Trudge, he only did it on his own," Hikari said to Joey, before glaring at Trudge.

"Why would I do such a thing, I'm only making sure that small kids like Yugi don't get bullied like those jerks your protecting, Hikari Fijimoto," Trudge said to her.

"You're the one who is bulling them, as they didn't do anything to you or Yugi!" Hikari yelled back, making Trudge annoyed at her.

"That's enough out of you girl!" Trudge said, as he went to slap Hikari, but Hiraku blocked it with his arm, as he sent him a hate filled glare at the now bully.

"Don't you dare hurt my Imoto, got it?" Hiraku growled out at Trudge, making him back up.

"Stop it!" Yugi yelled, as he ran in front of Hiraku, surprising him and Hikari, as they didn't except Yugi to do that.

"Well, well, Yugi. Are you covering for these guys? What a strange guy. Here's your chance to dispel any resentment you have. Punch! Kick!" Trudge said to Yugi.

"Do you think… I can do that to my friends?!" Yugi yelled at Trudge.

"Friends?" Joey said quietly, as he looked up at Yugi.

"What a rare guy! Friends you say? They're bullies that exploited you," Trudge said to him.

"They weren't bullying me. Joey just wanted me to be a man," Yugi said to Trudge.

"Man, you are a complete weirdo. Very well. By the way Yugi, it's time for you to pay up. Total cost of my bodyguard fees, 20,000 yen," Trudge said smirking, making Yugi, Hikari and Hiraku widened their eyes in shock.

"20,000 yen?!" Yugi yelled.

"If you don't pay up, I have other methods for you to pay up," Trudge said, as he looked at Hikari and licked his lips, making Hiraku growl at him.

"But let's be hopeful that won't happen if you just pay me the money," Trudge said, before he walked off.

"I can't make that much by tomorrow… that's impossible…" Yugi said to himself, but Hikari and Hiraku heard him.

"We can lend you some money, Yugi," Hikari said to him.

"No, no, no. You not have to do that. Besides you need it for food and other stuff," Yugi said to her.

"Yugi, we don't mind doing it, as I can make more by doing my job," Hiraku said to the spiky haired teen.

"My answer is no," Yugi said to him.

"Yugi-" both Hikari and Hiraku started, but Yugi shook his head no, as he made his mind up.

"Fine, but we are staying by you, so he doesn't hurt you," Hikari said to him.

Yugi just nodded, as he turn to where Joey and Tristan were, but they were gone.

"Come on, we need to get to class, before the bell goes," Hiraku said to Yugi and his sister.

"Okay," both of them said, as all three walked to class.

 **. . . . . .**

It was evening at the Fijimoto apartment, as Hikari was cooking dinner for Hiraku and herself, while Hiraku was watching TV until Hikari was almost done cooking.

Hikari dished up dinner, before the phone started to ring making Hikari and Hiraku look at each other.

"I'll get it," Hiraku said to Hikari, as stood up and picked up the phone, before placing it near his ear.

"Hello, Hiraku Fijimoto speaking," Hiraku said.

"Hey Hiraku. It's Yugi. I was wondering if you saw a gold puzzle piece around from my Millennium Puzzle?" Yugi asked, with some stress in his voice.

"No, I haven't and Hikari hasn't. Did you lose a piece or something?" Hiraku asked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure where it is, so I'm going to the school and check the classroom to see if it is there," Yugi said.

"Hikari and me will come down with you and help look for it, as we don't know if Trudge is there or not," Hiraku said to him.

"Alright, meet you both at the front of the school," Yugi said, as he hung up the phone.

"What's going on, Hiraku?" Hikari asked him in confusion.

"Yugi lost one of the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle, so he's going to the school to search for it and I said to him we will meet up with him to help," Hiraku said to her, making her nod and quickly put plastic wrap on the top of their dinner and put them in the fridge, before they locked the door behind them and ran to the school.

Yugi was at the front of the school, when the Fijimoto siblings arrived.

"Yugi!" Hikari called out to him, making him turn to her.

"Hey, I appreciate you guys helping me find the last puzzle piece," Yugi said smiling.

"Wait, last piece? So, you are almost finished the Millennium Puzzle?" Hiraku asked Yugi.

"Yeah. I just hope the piece is at school," Yugi said, before they headed for the school building.

Both Hikari and Hiraku spotted a figure in front of the school building, but when they got closer they saw that it was Trudge.

"Yo Yugi," Trudge greeted, as he saw him.

"Trudge," Yugi said, as he stepped back slightly.

"You brought the bodyguard fee right? Good boy," Trudge said smiling.

"No! I just forgot something at school and came to pick it up! Anyway, I can't…" Yugi said to him, but stopped before Trudge spoke.

"Hmmmm, then I guess your going to need some education," Trudge said, as he was about to grab Yugi, but Hikari reaction time was quicker and so he grabbed her instead, shocking him but smirked.

"Well, like I said earlier, I have other ways for you to pay and that would be girlfriend here will have some fun with me," Trudge said, as his grip on Hikari tightened, making her flinch and Hiraku growled at him.

"Get your hands off my Imoto right now, you got it?" Hiraku growled at Trudge, with a anger filled glare at the taller boy.

Trudge didn't flinch from the threat, as he pulled Hikari closer to him, making her whimper slightly, as some of her memories from the past started to appear in her head.

Hiraku noticed the look in his sister's eyes, as she started to struggle in Trudge's grip, making him rush towards the bully and hit him hard in the stomach, making him lose his grip on Hikari.

Hiraku took the opportunity and pulled his sister towards him, making her relax in his embrace as he hugged her tightly, before slowly moving back to Yugi.

"Why you little punk! You will pay dearly for that!" Trudge yelled, as he recovered and ran towards Hiraku to hit him, but Yugi got in between them and took the hit instead, making Hikari and Hiraku worried for him.

"Yugi!" Both of the Fijimoto siblings yelled, making Trudge smirk.

"I won't let you hurt my friends…" Yugi said weakly to Trudge, while the Fijimoto siblings felt touched by his words, as he only knew them for a couple days and he already considered them as his friends.

"Hey!" Joey yelled, surprising the four of them.

"What? It's the bullies," Trudge said, looking at Joey and Tristan.

"Yugi! Hey! Hang on!" Joey said, as he ran up to Yugi.

"I… I… asked the puzzle… for some true friends," Yugi whispered, but Joey heard him before placing the last puzzle piece in Yugi's hand and stood up.

"Trudge! Up till now, I've respected you… But… I can't just let this stand!" Tristan said to him.

"Hikari, I want you to stay with Yugi, while I help Joey and Tristan," Hiraku said, as he turned to her.

"Are you sure?" Hikari asked, with worry in her voice.

"I'll be okay, I promise," Hiraku said to Hikari, making her nod as she went over to Yugi, while Hiraku stood up and walked up to Joey and Tristan.

"Oh! You think 3 on 1 is going to make you win?" Trudge said, with a smirk plastered on his face.

Joey, Tristan and Hiraku ran towards Trudge, ready to punch him hard but Trudge knocked Joey and Tristan out, while Hiraku just dodged his attacks and punch him.

"Joey! Tristan! Hiraku!" Yugi yelled, as he saw Joey and Tristan on the ground with more injuries on their faces, while Hiraku was still fighting Trudge.

"They're okay, Yugi. They're tough enough to get through the pain, so they could protect you," Hikari said to him, with a smile.

"Hikari…" Yugi said, until he felt something in his hand and opened it to see it was the last piece of his Millennium Puzzle.

Yugi went to reach for his Millennium Puzzle, but Hikari picked it up for him and passed it to him.

"Here," Hikari said, with a smile.

Yugi placed the last piece in the empty slot in the puzzle, until a golden glow of light blinded both Yugi and Hikari, while catching Trudge's and Hiraku's attention.

"What the fuck is that?" Trudge asked.

Hiraku looked to where Yugi and Hikari was to see the golden light was coming from the Millennium Puzzle, then suddenly Hikari's Millennium Headband and Hiraku's Millennium Bracelet started to glow like the Millennium Puzzle, making their vision turn black.

Yugi's, Hikari's and Hiraku's features started to change, before Yugi and Hikari stood up and opened their eyes, along with Hiraku to see that Yugi's eyes were the only one that change to a crimson red instead of amethyst.

"So… It's game time," _Yugi_ said, in a more confident voice, before the scene changed to Trudge being on the side of a building, while being connected to a rope.

Meanwhile _Yugi_ , _Hikari_ and _Hiraku_ were standing on top of the building smirking down at Trudge.

"What are you?! Bastard! Yugi!" Trudge yelled in shock, as he looked up at him.

"Yo! Trudge. I've got what you want right here," _Yugi_ said to him, while _Hikari_ leaned on _Hiraku_.

"What?! You got the money! So you brought it. Then I wouldn't have needed to put your girlfriend and you through that. So hurry and hand it over!" Trudge said, while _Hikari_ and _Hiraku_ glared at him.

"How boring, just handing it over," _Yugi_ smirking.

"What?!" Trudge questioned in shock.

"How about it? Have a little game with me," _Yugi_ said to Trudge.

"Game?!" Trudge asked even more confused.

"But it's no ordinary game… It's a Shadow Game!" _Yugi_ said smirking.

"Ha! Interesting! I, Trudge, have never lost at any game! I accept!" Trudge said, with his own confidence.

"Impressive, Trudge. Here we go," _Yugi_ said, as he jumped down the building and leaving a path of cards in between Trudge and himself.

"Don't let go of me, okay Imoto?" _Hiraku_ said to _Hikari_ , making her nod as she held him tightly.

"The rules are simple. Flip over these cards, person goes up by the value on the card...The other goes down. The person who makes it to the top wins the prize," _Yugi_ explained to Trudge.

"Alright, I got it! Then I'll start! 10 of Diamonds! Well, Yugi, better prepare yourself," Trudge said, before walking up the building while counting.

"I've got a 10," _Yugi_ said holding up the card.

"What?!" Trudge yelled shocked, as he went down.

This continued until _Yugi_ was one step away from the top of the building and it was his turn.

 _Yugi_ picked up ace of Spades making him win the game by default, while Trudge was pissed off.

"Victory is mine," _Yugi_ said to Trudge, with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Trudge yelled up at _Yugi_ , with anger before climbing up.

"Breaking the rules? If you do that, you'll face something terrible," _Yugi_ informed Trudge.

"Quiet!" Trudge yelled again, as he got to the top and tried to punch _Yugi_ , but he dodged the in coming attack, making him fall down the building slowly.

"I knew you couldn't obey the rules," _Yugi_ said.

"Yugi!" _Hikari_ and _Hiraku_ yelled out, while he was falling, but he sent them a reassuring smile at them.

"Fall!" Trudge yelled, as he snapped the rope.

"I did it!" Trudge said, as he opened the envelop and to find that it wasn't money.

"What is this?! This isn't money!" Trudge yelled, as he was holding a stack of cards.

"The Door of Darkness has been opened," _Yugi's_ voice could be heard.

"What?!" Trudge yelled, before he fell, but managed to grab _Hikari_ , making her fall with him.

"Yumi!" _Hiraku_ yelled, as he tried to reach for her, but she was too far away.

Yumi screamed as she fell, as she closed her eyes tightly, but then felt something wrap around her and pulled her towards a object.

"Yumi, you can open your eyes now," Yumi heard _Yugi's_ voice, as she opened her eyes to see that _Yugi_ had catch her and that they were on solid ground.

"Yumi!" _Hiraku_ yelled, as he ran towards them, before _Yugi_ put her down to her feet and _Hiraku_ hugged her.

"Thank Ra, you're okay," _Hiraku_ said in the hug.

"It's thanks to Yugi," Yumi said, as she turned her head to him.

"It's fine, I was happy to help," _Yugi_ said.

"Really, thank you, Yugi," _Hiraku_ said to him.

"Called me, Yami. As I am the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle," Yami said to them.

"Then call us Yumi and Yuu, as we are spirits as well in our Millennium items," Yumi said to him.

"Very well," Yami said smiling.

"Is it me or do you look familiar to us?" Yuu asked Yami.

"I know what you mean, as you both look familiar to me as well," Yami said to him.

"We should our hosts home," Yumi said to the boys, who nodded in agreement.

 **. . . . . .**

By the next morning Hikari, Hiraku and Yugi woke up to see that they were in their room with no memory of what had happened the night before, besides being at school to find the puzzle piece and that they ran in with Trudge and that Joey and Tristan were there as well.

Hikari and Hiraku got up to get ready for school and Hikari made a quick breakfast before they left to meet up with Yugi at the front gate.

Yugi was waiting at the school front gate, until the Fijimoto siblings walked up to him.

"Morning Yugi!" Hikari greeted him, with a smile.

"Morning Hikari. Hiraku," Yugi greeted his friends, before they walked to the school building, but saw a crowd of people surrounding something but Yugi, Hikari and Hiraku just ignored it and walked passed to their shoe lockers and changed to their inside shoes.

When they were walking to class, Hikari and Hiraku noticed the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck and it was complete.

"So, you finished the puzzle?" Hiraku asked Yugi.

"Yeah, I did," Yugi said smiling.

The group of three eventually met up with Joey, who was leaning on a wall.

"Yo Yugi. Hikari. Hiraku," Joey greeted them separately.

"Joey! Good morning!" Yugi greeted him smiling.

"Morning Joey," Hikari said, with a small smile.

Hiraku just gave a nod to him in greeting.

"I'm following your example, I brought my treasure today. Want to see?" Joey asked Yugi and he nodded in excitement.

"Heh heh, too bad! My treasure… You can see it but you cannot, so I can't show it to you!" Joey said to him.

"You can see it but you can't?" Yugi asked trying to figure it out.

"It's 'Friendship'." Joey said.

"What?" Yugi asked confused.

"We can see it in each other… But you can't see courage itself right?" Joey said smiling.

"Yeah!" Yugi said smiling, as some tears formed in the corner of his eyes from the kindness, while the Fijimoto siblings smiled at the two.

"So… class is starting!" Joey said, before running off and in the progress one of his shoes fell off.

"Joey, you dropped your shoe!" Yugi yelled, as he picked up the shoe and ran after his new friend.

Hikari and Hiraku watched them and laughed at Joey's behavior, before they calmed down and began to walk to their classrooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

It had be a couple days since the incident with Trudge, he had been moved to a mental hospital as he had gone insane.

It was a Wednesday afternoon and school had finished for the day, both Hikari and Hiraku met up with Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea in their classroom.

"Hey, Yugi, where should we go on the way home?" Joey asked him, as the Fijimoto siblings walked in the room.

"Okay! By the way, let's go to the newly opened Burger World," Yugi said smiling.

From the corner of Hikari's eye, she saw Tea stiffen up, making her curious and suspicious of the brunette.

"I heard their hamburgers are famous for how delicious they are," Yugi continued.

"Wait a minute you guys!" Tristan said cutting in their conversation.

"The one that failed to become a first year student president, instead becoming a janitor, Tristan," Joey said to him, in a teasing tone.

"Not janitor, Beautification club!" Tristan yelled back at him.

"Hey, you! You know stopping on the way home is against school rules!" Hiraku said.

"I want to check out Burger World!" Hikari whined to Hiraku, making him sigh.

"Fine, let's go," Hiraku said, with a small smile.

"Hold on, everyone…did you say Burger World?" Tea asked them nervously, making Hikari suspicion stronger.

"Tea, want to go too?" Yugi asked her smiling.

"Don't joke! I heard that restaurant's food was terrible! It's true! I heard people became sick on the grand opening day. You definitely should not go! Anyway, didn't Sensei say that a villain broke out of the prison?" Tea said, before changing the subject, raising Hikari's suspicion even more.

"Ah, that's right! A big villain! The whole town is in panic," Yugi said.

"What the heck? You scared? You got no guts," Joey teased Yugi.

As the conversation went on in the small group, Tea left the room with only Hikari noticing.

"But you know, Yugi… hasn't Tea been weird lately?" Joey asked the Tri-haired teen.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since we walked home together," Yugi said thinking about it.

"Could it be, Tea, that girl… is doing 'dating for pay'?" Joey said out loud, making Hiraku glare him, as he blocked Hikari's ears when he said the last three words.

"What are you saying?! Our school doesn't have people like that!" Tristan yelled at him.

"Yeah! Tea would never do that!" Yugi said, defending his childhood friend.

"Why so upset? Your face is all red, Yugi. Could you be…" Joey teased him, with a smirk.

"No, that's not it!" Yugi yelled back.

Hiraku uncovered Hikari's ears, while she just looked at the door that Tea left out of.

"Hiraku, I want to check something out with Tea, so I'll see you at home," Hikari said to him, before running leaving the room and going after Tea, while Hiraku looked after Hikari with a confused look.

Hikari managed to catch up to Tea, but hid behind stuff so she wasn't caught by the brunette, until Tea walked into a restaurant.

Hikari looked at the sign of the restaurant and saw that it was Burger World, shocking Hikari as Tea was saying bad stuff about it.

'Why is Tea going there, as she was saying bad stuff about it?' Hikari thought to herself, before walking to the building.

As the doors opened Hikari saw Tea wearing a lime green sleeveless shirt with a yellow tie, a dark green skirt, white sneakers and a yellow ribbon in her hair.

"Welcome to Burger World! Are you here… Hikari, what are you doing here?" Tea asked the younger Fijimoto sibling.

"You were acting strange, so I followed you. But why are you wearing that uniform? Do you work here or something?" Hikari asked the brunette.

"...Kinda, as I need money to pay for my dance lessons," Tea said to Hikari.

"But the school doesn't allow us to have part time jobs. Well, except my brother who's an exception, as we need the money to pay our bills and stuff like that," Hikari said, shocking Tea.

"Wait, Hiraku and you live alone?" Tea asked still shocked from the information.

"Yeah, its no big deal," Hikari said shrugging off her concern.

"Hey, are you going to stand there or are you going to serve the customer?" The manager said to Tea.

"Sorry, she was just asking on how to apply for a job here," Tea lied, while Hikari looked at the brunette with disbelief, as wasn't intending to get a job at all, as that was Hiraku's job to bring in the money.

"Oh really, well have her go to my office and sign the paperwork, so she can start tomorrow," The manager said, as he walked off but without a glance at Hikari.

"Of course! Come on, Hikari," Tea said, as she grabbed Hikari's hand and dragged her to her managers office.

"Tea, why did you do that?" Hikari said to the brunette, with a slight glare.

"Sorry, I kinda panicked," Tea said nervously.

"Now your manager is expecting me to join, after your lie," Hikari said crossing her arms over her chest, with a annoyed look.

"I'm sorry, but at least you can help Hiraku with the money," Tea said to Hikari, who sighed.

"Fine…" Hikari said and Tea smiled, as she went to find the paperwork for Hikari to sign.

Hikari signed all of the paperwork, before Tea and her walked out to find the manager and hand the paperwork in.

"Ah wonderful, you'll start tomorrow Ms. Fijimoto," the manager said smiling.

Hikari just nodded and gave Tea one last look, before leaving the building and back to her apartment with her older brother.

"It's best if I don't tell nii-san about this," Hikari said to herself.

 **. . . . . .**

"Also, it's so hard that I can't even clear the first level. You guys should try it!" Joey stated, as he was explaining an arcade game that he couldn't win against.

"Okay!" Yugi said excitedly.

"Sounds fun!" Hikari said smiling.

"Hikari," Tea said, giving her friend a look.

"Ah, that's right… sorry, I can't today," Hikari said, making Hiraku look at her confusion.

"We're going to be pretty busy for a while. So don't tempt us. So, let's go, Hikari," Tea said to them.

"See you! I'll see you later nii-san!" Hikari said, before both girls walked out of the classroom.

"Huh? Imoto?" Hiraku asked even more confused.

"So Hikari has become her fellow 'date for hire'? What a horrible world it is becoming," Joey said, making Hiraku glare at him.

"Wheeler! My Imoto is not like that, so keep your mouth shut or you will get hit in the balls, got it!" Hiraku threatened the blonde.

"Yeah, Joey, that's pretty rude," Yugi said to him.

"You guys are naive. Didn't you know? Which lunch bentou did you think Tea brought today? It's the top level stamina bentou! Can you believe it?! The Stami-Ben that we've never eaten once before! In other words, she must have money!" Joey stated, shocking Tristan.

"Yeah, so what. Hikari and me get that all the time, so it's no big deal," Hiraku said calmly, before Joey grabbed his jacket collar.

"How?! That stamina bentou is expensive as hell! How can you afford it for both of you?!" Joey asked.

"Well, the school allows me to have job, so I can support Hikari and me, as we live by ourselves," Hiraku stated calmly, shocking Joey and Tristan.

"You live by yourselves?! Where are your parents?" Both boys asked.

Hikari explained, making both boys go serious, while with Tea and Hikari, they were getting changed in their uniforms.

"I should also mention you can't wear your headband," Tea said to Hikari.

"Why?" Hikari asked confused, as she put her hand on her headband, as it gave her comfort.

"Sorry, but it's part of the policy, as you will be wearing a ribbon in your hair. Besides it's not part of the uniform," Tea stated, as she was tying the ribbon in her hair.

Hikari stayed in her spot for a couple minutes, with a hand on her headband, but eventually took off the Millennium Headband and placed it in her school, where no one would see it, before tying the ribbon in her hair.

When Hikari took the headband off it felt weird without it being on her head, as it gave her comfort and felt really safe when she wore it.

 **. . . . . .**

The bell for the day went and Hikari met up with Hiraku, before they met up with everyone else in their classroom.

"Let's go, Hikari," Tea said, as they left.

"Hey Tristan been a while since we played basketball," Joey said to him.

"Sure," Tristan said.

"How about you guys?" Joey asked Yugi and Hiraku.

"Um… I suck at sports, so no thanks," Yugi said.

"Sorry, but I want to see where Hikari and Tea are going, as Hikari been acting a little different since she followed Tea and been doing that thing of theirs," Hiraku said.

"I'll come too, as I want to see about Tea," Yugi said and Hiraku nodded.

"I guess Tristan and me can play later, so we can check up on the girls too, along with you guys," Joey said, as he stood up from his desk.

"Alright, let's head out, as they couldn't have gone too far," Hiraku said, as the other boys just nodded and they headed out of the classroom.

A little while later, the boys hid behind a corner of a brick fence, as Tea and Hikari were walking a little way ahead.

"So, Operation Trailing, commence!" Joey whispered, as all of them kept following the two girls.

The boys managed to hide behind something, before a tea looked behind her, making Hikari look at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Hikari asked the brunette.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Let's go," Tea said, as they kept walking.

"That was close!" Yugi whispered.

"She can be pretty smart! Okay, let's go," Joey said quietly, before they followed again.

Tea and Hikari walked in a building, before the boys arrived shocking all of them when they saw the building.

"This is…!" Joey said, as he was awestruck.

"Burger World!" Joey, Tristan and Yugi yelled, while Hiraku just looked at it.

"Why?!" Yugi asked.

The four boys walked up to the front entrance and was greeted by Tea and Hikari in Burger World's uniform, with smiles on their faces.

"Welcome! Welcome to Burger World!..." both girls said, before recognizing the four people in front of them.

"Tea!" Yugi said her name in confusion, while Hiraku looked at Hikari.

"Y-You guys! What are you doing here?!" Hikari asked them.

"It's out! And Joey too! The number one big mouth who must never find out did!" Tea whispered.

"Hey, say something!" Joey said.

"Wh-what are you saying?! Can't you tell?! It's a part time job!" Hikari said, with a little ashamed look.

"Hey, you, part time work is forbidden by school rules right?" Tristan said to them.

"Hey, hey, you guys. They're customers right? Hurry and lead them to their seats," the manager said to the girls, making them nod before taking them to table with four seats near a window.

"H-Hey, Hiraku. I think coming here embarrassed them. Tea seems mad…" Yugi said to the older Fijimoto sibling.

"Serves her right. Their fault for keeping this secret," Joey responded first.

Hikari came over to the table and got their orders before leaving, but Hiraku noticed that Hikari wasn't wearing her headband, making him think.

'Why isn't she not wearing her Millennium Headband? She promised me she would never take it off' Hiraku asked himself, as he found out about the Spirits of the his Bracelet and Hikari's Headband as few nights ago, when Hikari was asleep.

" _Well, Yumi said that Tea said that it wasn't part of the uniform, but Hikari always makes sure she hid it in bag, so no one stole it,_ " Yuu said through the mind link, while he was in the Millennium Bracelet.

" _So, how come you didn't tell me about Hikari having a part time job, even though Yumi told you?_ " Hiraku asked his spirit.

" _Yumi told me to be quiet about it, but she only started yesterday,_ " Yuu said to his host.

"Thanks for waiting!" Tea said, with a angry looking face.

"Tea," Yugi said worried for his friend.

"At this restaurant, let me put plenty of ketchup on your burger," Tea said, as she squeezes the bottle of ketchup.

When she was done, there was a message on the burgers which read: 'I won't forgive you if you blab'.

"Tea…" Yugi said.

"Tea, hey you!" Joey yelled, getting her attention.

"Well, now that you know about my job, I won't keep this hidden anymore. I'm saving money, when I graduate I'm going to America," Tea said, with a smile.

"America?" Joey, Tristan and Yugi asked.

"I'm going to study dance in New York. It's my dream. You better not laugh," Tea said.

"I won't laugh! Right, Joey? Tristan? Hiraku?" Yugi asked them.

"Yeah! Relax, Tea. We're not going to blab. If I do blab, I'll buy you ten thousand of these burgers," Joey said, giving her a smile.

"But you know, how can this shop sell hamburgers with nothing but ketchup, what a cruel shop," Tristan said to her.

"Relax, it's on me," Tea said, before walking off.

The boys began to eat their burgers, until Joey and Hiraku saw a detective talking with the manager, Tea and Hikari, making Hiraku raise an eyebrow.

"Hey! Look Yugi, Tristan! Something appears to be happening," Joey said, getting the other boys attention.

The detective, the manager, Tea and Hikari moved away slightly, so they were out of sight, making the boys follow them.

"No way! Escaped convicted?!" Hikari yelled in shock, before Tea covered her mouth with her hand.

"So-so, you saying the convict might be in this restaurant?" The manager asked the detective, while Tea uncovered Hikari's mouth.

"Yeah. There was a report this morning. This seems to be the focal point of the breakins. So I'm searching this area," the detective said to them.

"Um-um… what does the culprit look like?" The manager asked, before the detective showed them a photo.

The boys and girls looked at where all of the customers were sitting to see no people that was in the photo.

"Seems he's not here," Tristan said.

"He's a master of disguise. It's rare to see him out of disguise," the detective stated.

"Alright! We'll just check each one," Tristan suggested.

"No, that would be bad. He has a pistol it seems," the detective said.

"Does the criminal halve any other characteristics?" The manager asked the detective.

"Three days ago, when stealing the jewels, it seems he had a struggle with the guard. The fallen guard was able to hit the fleeing culprit in the right calf with his baton, that might have left a mark," the detective explained, giving Hikari an idea.

"If so… let's use that," Hikari said, looking at the basket of toys on the counter.

Tristan grabbed the basket and dropped it, catching a few people's attention, but they just back to eating.

Tea, Hikari, Joey, Tristan and Hiraku went to get the toys and check the calf's of people.

Hikari walked up to a fat business man and she saw that he had his feet on the table, bugging her.

"Mr. Customer, please do not put your legs on the table," Hikari said to him, as she quickly checked his calf to see nothing.

"What are you doing, you bitch!" The fat businessman yelled at Hikari, making her jump back, while Hiraku went to her side and glared at the him for calling his sister that.

"S-Sorry Mr. Customer. We have a situation," the manager explained to him.

"Don't give me that! Messing with a man's resting time, what are you thinking?!" The fat businessman said annoyed, before the detective showed the man his badge.

"Police?!" The fat businessman asked shocked.

"Excuse me, everyone. It's probable that a escaped convict is in this shop. We have to check your legs. The culprit should have a bruise on his calf where a guard hit him," the detective said to everyone on the building.

"H-Hey, what's the meaning of this?!" A lady asked.

"Escaped convict?" A old man said.

"Sounds interesting!" A man said.

"Are you sure you're not mistaken? Anyway, this town's police are out of it! You lost the convict that escaped before too!" A older man said.

"That… is true…" the detective said, before Joey and Tristan walked up to them.

"Mr. Cop, there is no other clue about the culprit?" Joey asked the detective.

"Yeah… in prison he was once admitted to the hospital. He had an allergic reaction to eating eggs," the detective said, giving Hikari another idea to bring out the culprit.

"Allergic to eggs? Oh, if that's true then… If the culprit is here, we'll know right away. Because our hamburger buns have plenty of eggs in them," Hikari the first bit quietly, but then loudly for all of the customers to hear.

After Hikari said that a customer started to act funny, catching the detectives attention, so he walked to him.

"What's wrong? You don't look well?" The detective asked the customer.

"Shut up! Move!" The customer yelled, as he pushed the detective out of the way, but at the same time the detective managed to pulled the hat and hair off the customer, showing the culprit.

"Tasaki Tetsu, you're under arrest!" The detective said, as he caught the culprit.

"First call an ambulance! Please hurry and call an ambulance! I'm extremely weak against eggs!" Tasaki yelled struggling.

"Fool, it was a lie," Hikari said to him, with a small smirk.

"What?!" Tasaki said.

"Our burger is one hundred percent wheat flour," Hikari said.

"Shit!" Tasaki yelled, as he pushed forwards and he fell, along with the detective and manager.

"Jerk!" Tasaki yelled at the manager, as the detective pulled him back up, but in the process he grabbed the back of the manager shirt and ripped the back revealing a purple spider tattoo.

"This, this tattoo…! The Yellow Spider, Jirou," Tasaki yelled in shock, but Jirou got up and grabbed the gun from Tasaki belt, before grabbing Hikari and covered her mouth with his hand, while having the gun at her head.

"Hikari!" Hiraku yelled, while glaring at the Jirou along with Yuu.

"If you move, she's dead!" Jirou said.

"You're…The Yellow Spider, Jirou?" The detective said, trying to recognize him.

"Yeah. I changed my face with surgery and blended into this town. Tetsu the Hedgehog, I never thought you'd come to this restaurant. Even in disguise, I could recognize you in a glance. I was able to tell what places you were going to rob. I'm different from before. Right. I was the one who robbed Ushijima bank and stole the jewels!" Jirou said, while Hikari was shaking in his arms, with a really frighten look in her eyes, while having a little trouble breathing as she was that scared that she was forgetting how to breathe.

"Everyone get down!" Jirou said, as everyone including Hiraku went down on the floor.

"Hikari…" Hiraku said, with worry for his sister.

" _I promise, we will save her,_ " Yuu said to Hiraku through the link.

" _I hope your right…_ " Hiraku said back to the spirit.

Jirou grabbed the ribbon from Tea's hair and tied it around her eyes, so she couldn't see anything making Hikari freak out ever more, as her sight was cut off from her.

"Humans, when they lose their sight, become so scared they can't even scream. Look," Jirou said, as he lead Hikari to a table.

"Hikari!" Yugi yelled, concerned for his friend.

"Shit! That bastard," Joey growled in annoyance, as he couldn't do anything to help.

"So… someone bring me what I demand. You, the gutless looking kid, you do it," Jirou said looking at Yugi.

'Yugi!' Hiraku, Joey and Tristan thought at the same time, knowing who Jirou picked.

"The rest of you close your eyes and don't move. Anyone that moves gets this…" Jirou said, before shooting the gun once, making Hikari scream in fright.

"Shit!" Tristan said quietly, as he closed his eyes, along with everyone else.

" _I let you see through the my eyes or we can which out, so you are in spirit and can watch that way,_ " Yuu suggested to Hiraku.

" _Yeah, we'll switch places,_ " Hiraku said, as his bracelet glowed having Hiraku switch out into his spirit form, while Yuu was in his place, before walking up besides his sister and put his hand on her shoulder, making her jump slightly, but felt a comforting feel coming from it, making her feel more relaxed as if Hiraku was there watching her.

" _Imoto, everything is going to be okay, I promise,_ " Hiraku said through a mind link to his sister.

" _Nii-san?_ " Hikari asked.

" _I'm here,_ " Hiraku said softly, making Hikari smile slightly.

"First, bring alcohol and tobacco. I had quit all of my old hobbies, I had quit drinking and smoking… However, now, in reverse I suddenly feel free!" Jirou said.

'Just now… this man said the "gutless kid", could he mean...Yugi?' Hikari thought.

"Yes, he picked Yugi," Hiraku said to her.

"Yugi! Yogi, right? Stay away!" Hikari said, as she stood up, but did as well.

"Shut up!" Jirou yelled, as he slapped Hikari, making Hiraku angry at the man.

"Hikari!" Yugi yelled, before his Millennium Puzzle glowed and changing his eye colour to crimson red, shocking Hiraku slightly.

" _Don't worry, the spirit that's taking control of him, is a old friend of Yumi and I,_ " Yuu said to his host through the link.

"Those who manhandle my precious Hikari will suffer. However, I like letting chance decide that," Yami said quietly, but Hiraku heard him and was a little shocked on how deep his voice was to Yugi's.

"I brought it just as you wished," Yami said, as he placed the drink of alcohol on the table, before sitting down on the other side of Jirou and Hikari.

"Hey, you, who said you could stay?!" Jirou asked, as he was sitting with Hikari next to him, with the gun closer to her head.

"What? I just thought you'd what a game partner. It's game time," Yami said smiling confidently.

'That voice just now? Yugi? No… it's close, but different. It's a small thing, but that voice is brimming with confidence. It can't be Yugi's' Hikari thought, as she noticed the voice change.

"Oh, game? I guess I'm interested in it for a bit. In the past I used to gambled non-stop," Jirou said, as he put a cigarette in his mouth.

"However, it will be no ordinary game. It's a Shadow Game, a game where your life is at stake," Yami explained.

"Sounds like fun! What's the rules?" Jirou asked.

"Rule… just one. And that is, of these ten fingers… all are to not move except for one that you pick. We both chose our own. And only that finger can be used. So, what finger do you choose?" Yami asked Jirou.

"If it's the case, then of course it's the pointer finger. The finger used to pull the gun's trigger," Jirou said, holding up the gun.

"Ok. Then I choose this finger," Yami said, holding up his thumb.

"After the game starts, you can do as you like, even play the trigger. So… let's go! Game Start!" Yami said, having the Shadow Game start.

"One second and it's game over! That's right, it hasn't been lit yet," Jirou said, as Yami used his thumb to flip the top of the lighter, before moving it towards the cigarette and lit it on fire, before lighting up the the cigarette.

"This lighter… you can have it back. I'll leave it there," Yami said, as he dropped the lighter on top of the hand that was tipping the bottle of alcohol.

"That alcohol is Russian Senowolf. Ninty percent alcohol," Yami added, as Jirou kept pouring the bottle of alcohol and overflowing the cup, then streaming off the bench onto his pants.

"I'd like to see you fire your gun. The recoil would drop the lighter. Let's go, Hikari," Yami said, as he softly grabbed her and pulled her away from Jirou.

When Jirou thought that Yami wasn't looking, he put the gun down on the table and grabbed the lighter.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to obey the rules," Yami said, as he looked at Jirou.

"What?!" Jirou asked confused.

"The Shadow Game reveals the true nature of humans. For rule breakers, it's destined to be a punishment game," Yami said.

"You brat, how dare you feed me that crap!" Jirou yelled, as he grabbed the gun and pointed it at Yami's head.

"The door of darkness opens," Yami said, before Jiro fired the gun and then started to scream about being on fire.

Hiraku returned back to his body, as Yuu gave him control back, before getting up and ran over to Hikari, who was taking the ribbon off which was acting as a blindfold.

Hiraku got up to her and pulled her into a tight hug, Hikari did the same as she was glad that she was in her brother's safe arms again.

Yami gave Yugi back control as the Fijimoto siblings hugged.

"Hikari, are you okay?" Yugi asked, as he ran up to them.

"She's okay, Yugi. Just give her time," Hiraku said to the tri-haired teen.

The detective managed to handcuff, Tasaki Tetsu and Jirou before telling everyone to leave the building, as he went through the doors and without another second everyone except Hiraku, Hikari, Tea, Yugi, Joey and Tristan stayed behind, so the girls could change and grab their stuff, before making their way out.

"Hey guys, Hikari and I are heading home so see you later," Hiraku said, as Hikari hugged his arm as they made their way to their apartment.

"Bye Hikari! Bye Hiraku!" Yugi said waving, along with the others.

Both Fijimoto siblings made their way home, Hikari's thought's started to drift to the person that saved her.

"Hey Hikari, I need to tell you something," Hiraku said to her, as he snapped her out of her thoughts, before looking up at him.

"What is it, nii-san?" Hikari asked.

"We have ancient spirits in our Millennium items, along with Yugi. Who's spirit saved you," Hiraku explained to her.

"What?" Hikari said shocked.

" _He's not lying, Hikari,_ " Yumi said, as Yuu and her appeared next to them in spirit form.

"Who are you two?" Hikari asked them, still in a little shock.

" _I'm Yumi, spirit of the Millennium Headband,_ " Yumi introduced herself to her.

" _I'm Yumi's older brother Yuu, but also spirit of the Millennium Bracelet,_ " Yuu introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you both, but how have you know about this, Hiraku?" Hikari asked him.

"Um… I only found out about a week ago after the Trudge incident," Hiraku said to her.

"Actually, why did you get a job at Burger World without telling me?" Hiraku asked in a serious tone.

"Well… let's just say when I went after Tea, she lied to Jirou saying I wanted a job there, then though I said nothing about it, then after that she convinced me to do it," Hikari explained, as they got to their apartment.

"Well, when I see Tea Monday, I'll give her a lecture on not getting you involved in stuff like that again," Hiraku said, as he unlocked the door.

Hikari just nodded in agreement, as she went to the kitchen to make dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. School has been getting in the way as always, but I will be finishing school next week, so I should be able to write more over my summer holidays.**

 **I'm also curious if any of you guys are interested in reading a novel of mine that I've been writing for a while, if your interested, please PM me.**

 **Anyways on with the chapter! So R &R.**

* * *

It had been a week since the Burger World incident, but at the moment it was a early Sunday morning and Hikari was up, getting ready before walking into Hiraku's room and jumped on him while he was asleep.

When she jumped on him and woke him up, making her laugh along with Yuu and Yumi, as they appeared on the side of Hiraku's bed.

"What was that for Imoto…" Hiraku groaned, as he tried to go back to sleep.

"You need to get up, so I can my D-shock watch that you promised me and earlier we get there the sooner I get my watch, as if we went later, they would be sold out," Hikari pouted to him.

"Fine… give me a sec to get dressed…" Hiraku groaned, as he sat up in bed, while Hikari ran out of the room to give her brother privacy to change, along with Yumi.

" _She definitely a little bit of a handful, isn't she?_ " Yuu asked his host, as Hiraku was putting on pants.

"Yeah, she might be, but she's fun to be around and I like seeing her smile, especially after our past," Hiraku said, as he was putting on a shirt.

" _I kinda have that same feeling with Yumi, as I feel like I should protect her, like you do Hikari_ ," Yuu said.

"I guess it's brotherly thing," Hiraku chuckled, as he got dressed in his normal attire.

Hiraku walked out of his room a few seconds later before, he and Hikari made a quick breakfast before leaving to the jewellery store to get in line and get the D-Shock watch that Hikari wanted for months.

They were almost there until Yugi walked up to them with a smile.

"Hey Yugi," Hikari said, as she hugged him.

"So you like this kind of thing too, Hikari, Hiraku?" Yugi asked them.

"Well, Hikari does and she been waiting for this for a while now," Hiraku said.

"But they are cool and I've been meaning to get a new watch, as my old one broke," Hikari said.

"Well, if you guys don't mind I can stand with you until Hikari gets her watch," Yugi said.

"We don't mind at all Yugi, then we can head to the meeting spot, where the others are waiting," Hikari said smiling at him.

Yugi smiled back, as he stood with the Fijimoto siblings, while they were slowly moving up in line, until they finally reached the front.

"Okay, next in line please," the shop owner said and the trio went up.

"You sure are lucky, but I don't have enough for the three of you," The shop owner to them.

"It's fine, we just need one," Hiraku said to him.

"Everyone standing in line behind! I deeply apologise! This item, D-Shock Premium Collection, is all sold out!" The shop owner called out to the line behind and everyone in line was groaning disappointment.

"So this is the last item? That sure was close!" Yugi said smiling, as Hiraku put the money on the counter and the owner took it and put the last watch on the counter.

"Here. Thank you ever much," the shop owner said smiling.

"Thanks!" Hikari said, as she was about to take it, but a hand stopped her, making Hiraku, Yugi and Hikari look up to see a man who had tan skin, sunglasses, a orange jacket and a blue bandana covering his head.

"I will be taking that," the man said to them, making Hiraku glare at him.

"What are you saying? This D-Shock is…" Yugi said to the man, but was cut off.

"You do not deserve this item," the man said, before lifting up his sleeve of his jacket to show a whole bunch of random watches, making Hikari and Yugi gasp in surprise, while the shop owner was shocked.

"Th-that is…!" The shop owner said shocked.

"They're Swiss Colour Watches Special Variation. Only when these colours and designs are together are they a collection… In the whole world, there are only about a hundred each of these ten types. In Japan… no… in the world no other person has collected these rare ten types! Do you get it? That's why this D-Shock Premium Collection only has meaning in the hands of a rare watch collector like myself! Amateurs like you who doesn't understand the meaning of rare watches…should not possess it!" The man stated.

"No…" Yugi said, but got grabbed by the collar.

"Yugi!" Hikari cried worried, but Hiraku pulled her behind him.

"Unforgivable… I will not forgive you…!" The man said to Yugi in a angry tone.

"Stop it!" Hiraku growled at the man.

"Who're you? You wanna get in my way?!" The man yelled at him.

"You may be a rare collector of whatever, but you gotta obey the rules, as I was the one who paid for it it for my sister, so it's hers, not yours. Got it?" Hiraku growled at the man.

"What?!" The man said, while letting go of Yugi's collar.

"Hello, Police?" The shop owner said, as he was on the phone.

The man soon left after, leaving Yugi, Hikari and Hiraku.

"Are you okay, Yugi?" Hikari asked him.

"Yeah, thanks to Hiraku," Yugi said smiling.

Hikari took the watch off the counter, before they left the watch shop and went to the arcade to meet the others.

During the walk Hikari opened the box that the yellow D-Shock watch was in and put it on her right wrist.

"Hey, isn't it great?" Hikari asked smiling, as she showed everyone her watch as they got to the arcade, where everyone decided to meet up.

"It's the first time I've seen a real one!" Joey exclaimed in surprise.

"Hiraku brought it for me," Hikari said smiling.

"Well, more like you were bugging me to buy it for you," Hiraku teased her, making her pout.

"Meanie!" Hikari stuck her tongue out at him.

"You love me," Hiraku said, as he ruffled her hair.

"Hey!" Hikari yelled, as she fixed her hair up, while the others were laughing at them.

"Hey Hikari, can you let me see your watch?" Joey asked her, as his laughter calmed down.

"My watch?" Hikari blinked in confusion.

"Just while we're here. I just want to do this once in my life," Joey begged.

"Okay. Just don't get it dirty alright?" Hikari smiled, as she took her watch off and handed it to him.

"Are you sure, Imoto? As your watch is still new and you know how Joey is," Hiraku asked her.

"Yeah, I'm sure! I trust him! But if he doesn't, I'll just kick him in the spot where the sun doesn't shine," Hikari said innocently, making Hiraku nod and making Joey nervous.

Unknown to the group, the man from earlier was spying on them and grinned when he saw the Hikari passed her watch to Joey.

The group of friends soon walked in the arcade and slip into two groups, Yugi, Hiraku and Hikari were in one group, while Tristan, Tea and Joey were in the other.

Yugi was playing one of the arcade games, while Hiraku and Hikari watched from behind.

"I did it! Look how much came out! Hey hey, look Hiraku! Hikari!" Yugi smiling, as tokens came out of the machine.

"That's awesome, Yugi!" Hikari said, as she hugged him, making him blush slightly but he hugged back.

The group of friends stayed there for a few more hours, before Hiraku and Hikari decided to go home, as Hiraku had to go to work soon.

"Eh? Hiraku. Hikari, you're both going home already?" Tea asked them.

"Yeah, as I have work soon, so I want get home early," Hiraku said.

"Really? Then I'll return your watch…" Joey said, as he came from the bathroom and searched his back pocket, but felt nothing.

"What is it?" Hikari asked him worried.

"Hey, don't tell me… you lost it?" Tristan asked Joey.

"No… no way! That can't be! Wait a moment. Where is it?" Joey said, as he searched his pockets frantically in a panic.

Out of Yugi's eye, he saw the guy from earlier glancing at them from a distance, which also caught Hiraku's attention.

"It's gone! Why?! Where did it disappear to?!" Joey yelled out, as he stripped down to his boxers, which made Hiraku cover Hikari eyes quickly as he did that.

Tea slapped his across the face hard, making him fall to the ground.

"You should be ashamed, Joey! Hiraku was definitely right for not trusting you with his sisters new watch!" Tea yelled at him.

"I didn't mean to lose it! I had it in my back pocket when I was washing my hands!" Joey argued back.

"Just put your clothes back on, please. As I'm trying to keep my sister innocent," Hiraku sighed, still covering Hikari's eyes.

Joey sighed in defeat and put his clothes on and started to crawl on the ground to look for the watch, while Hiraku finally uncovered Hikari's eyes.

"Let's help him search for the watch, as it couldn't have gotten far," Hiraku said and the others nodded.

After half an hour later, they didn't find the watch anyway, making Hikari angry, frustrated and sad.

"We'll find it, I promise you that," Hiraku said softly to Hikari, making her nod.

Joey was still crawling on the ground looking for the watch, but stopped for a bit to rest and then someone stepped on his hand making him yelp in pain, catching the others attention and run to him in concern.

Yugi, Hiraku and Hikari recognised the man who had stepped on Joey's hand, making Fijimoto siblings glare at him.

"Oh! Sorry. I thought that was a wash cloth," the man smirked.

"You bastard…" Joey growled, but Tristan grabbed the man by the top of his jacket.

"What are you doing, punk?!," Tristan yelled at the man.

"Stop it, Tristan. If you have time to play with that idiot…then please help me search for the watch instead," Joey said, as he walked off to search for the watch again.

"What he said," the man said to Tristan, as he walked off.

The group heard an alarm go off, making them look to see Joey lifting a arcade game, before two security guards stopped him.

Tristan and Tea ran to him, while Yugi, Hiraku and Hikari stayed back.

"Hikari I think that man from before stole your watch," Yugi said.

"I have a feeling as well, so I say we follow him," Hiraku said.

"Okay, let's go," Hikari agreed, as they made their way to the stairs to the building.

Yugi got a glimpse of the man holding a yellow watch, while the man noticed the three kids, before making his way down to the basement having Yugi and Fijimoto siblings run after him.

They soon made it to the air conditioning room, where the man was waiting for them.

"Alright asshole! Give back my imoto's watch or you will answer to me!" Hiraku yelled in anger.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" The man said playing innocent, pissing Hiraku off.

"Bullshit!" Hiraku yelled, anger rising.

Yugi ran towards the man to get the watch back, but the man reacted fast and punched him, making him yell in pain.

"Yugi!" Hikari yelled in worry, as she ran to him to make sure he was okay.

Yugi's Millennium Puzzle glowed, as Hikari got to his side and she knew that Yugi's spirit was talking control of her friends body.

The man walked to the door, but Hiraku stood in his way of the door.

"Get out of my why brat!" The man yelled at Hiraku.

"It's Game Time," Yami said, as he smirked as the man turned to him.

Hikari ran over to Hiraku and hugged his arm, as they watched what was going to happen.

"You!" The man yelled, as he ran towards Yami.

"Hey, that's dangerous," Yami said, making the man stop before the pendulum saw cut him.

"What the hell is this?" The man asked confused.

"You're going to play a game with me," Yami exclaimed.

"What?!" The man said.

"However…it'll be a Yami no Game. We are going to wagering your stolen D-Shock," Yami explained.

"Don't fuck with me, bastard!" The man said, before Hikari's watch got taken away from a coo-coo clock bird.

"My… my D-Shock!" The man yelled, as he tried to get it back.

"But it's not really yours, is it? But if you win this game, I'll acknowledge that it's yours," Yami said, as he knew it was actually Hikari's.

"Game you say?!" The man asked, suddenly interested.

"Well? Do you accept?" Yami asked the man calmly.

"I'll play any game you got!" The man said.

"No need to be so angry. The rules are the start of the game, that same pigeon from before will appear. The D-Shock stopwatch will activate. The one who stops it closest to ten seconds wins," Yami explained.

"What? That's it?" The man asked getting cocky.

"However if you exceed ten seconds, the pendulum will pass by right next to the D-Shock. You know what'll happen if you are too slow, right? Whether you do this or not, is up to you," Yami said smirking.

"Don't mock me! Of course I'm in!" The man yelled.

"Alright. So who'll start?" Yami asked.

"I will!" The man stated.

"Understood. Then… Start!" Yami said, as he backed away slightly before the pigeon came out.

The man stood there for a little while, before lunging forward and stopped the stopwatch, which his time was 9.35 seconds.

"How's that?!" The man said, sweating slightly.

"You're good. Now, my turn. Start." Yami said, as the pigeon went down to restart the stop watch and popped back up.

Yami waited, as he also closed his eyes shocking Hiraku and Hikari, as well as the man, before Yami walked forward and stopped the time, which was 9.95 seconds, shocking the man even more.

 _"Great work, Yami!_ " Yumi said, as she and Yuu appeared.

"9.95 seconds?!" The man yelled in absolute shock.

"Looks like I win," Yami said calmly.

"No! That was just a test! The next one will be the real one!" The man yelled.

"Test? I see. Very well. Then…" Yami start but got interrupted by the man.

"Wait. This time I'm doing it from that side!" The man said, as he walked to Yami's side.

"Okay." Yami stated, as he walked to the other side of the man.

"Start." As Yami said that the pigeon came out.

The man stood there for a while, before moving forward but stopped before realising the pendulum was coming from the other way and tried to move his hand back, but the pendulum cut the top of his hand making him yell in pain.

"Too bad. I suppose I'll be taking this back after all," Yami said, as he reached to grab the watch.

"Stop! There's no way I'm giving this up! Forget this game! The D-Shock is mine!" The man yelled, as he grabbed Yami's wrist before looking up and froze.

Yami sent the man a full on glare, while his forehead was glowing with the Anubis symbol.

"How pathetic." Yami stated in a dark tone.

"You…" the man started, but was too much in fear to continue.

"The Door of Darkness… has been opened." Yami said.

"What?" The man asked in fear.

Soon the man was freaking out yelling to himself, while Yami walked towards the Fijimoto siblings and handed Hikari her D-Shock watch back.

"Thanks," Hikari smiled, as she put her watch on.

Yami soon let his host take control, as they were walking up the stairs.

The three of them walked back to the others.

"You found it?!" Joey asked, as he saw that Hikari was wearing her watch again.

"Yeah, it was under the stairs," Hiraku said.

"Also, Joey I know you didn't lose it on purpose, so I forgive you," Hikari said to the blond, which she received a hug from him.

"Thank you!" Joey said in relief.

"Anyways, we should be get a move on, as I have work in an hour, so come on Imoto," Hiraku smiled to his sister, as she walked up to him.

Soon the Fijimoto siblings walked out the arcade and saw that it was dark already.

"Well, time sure flies, huh Hikari?" Hiraku asked her, as they walked in the direction of their apartment.

"Yeah, it does," Hikari smiled.


End file.
